Dr Jones
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Lo de mark y dylan fue amor a primera vista pero cuando mark regresa a su ciudad, dylan se pone muy triste aunque tendra momentos divertidos.


Dr. Jones*

_A veces, el sentimiento es el correcto_

_Existe el amor a primera vista_

_Cariños y besos, tan dulces_

_Amor de verano ala luz de la luna_

Nos centraremos en un lugar específico, en la biblioteca de la escuela del equipo unicornio, era verano y nadie estaría en la biblioteca pero esta es la excepción de dos alumnos, por parte de un rubio y un castaño, estaban ahí por el rubio que pensó que seria divertido arrojar aceite en las escaleras de la escuela pero no sabia que justamente el director iba bajando por ellas, el golpe de la caída fue tremendo y un castaño que venia con su amigo se preocupo por el al escuchar el golpe, pero cuando llego solo vio al director tirado en el suelo con su amigo rubio arriba mientras se reia a carcajadas, el director miro al rubio atrapándolo en el acto y al también ver a el castaño decidió también castigarlo, un informe de 500 páginas sobre la historia de estados unidos era demasiado y aburrida, pero todo por culpa del rubio.

-Es tu culpa…-repetía por decima vez el castaño.

-Oh vamos ichinose, debes admitir que fue gracioso

-¡No lo fue!¡Tengo un informe que me costara la mitad de mi vida hacerlo!

-…moriras a los 90?

-…no se por que sigo siendo tu amigo

-¡Por que en el fondo me amas!-lo iba a abrazar pero el castaño lo esquivo y el rubio choco con el respaldo del asiento.

-Desperdiciar mi verano haciendo un informe cuando podría estar…

-Con domon?-cara gatuna

-¡NO!-sonrojado

-Entonces no me amas?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, ichinose casi le da un infarto

-Uhhh que no te quiere-se burlaba el rubio

-¡DOMON!-se volteo el castaño asustado

-…ignorando la falta de amor de mi novio-volteando a verlo fríamente-les presento a Mark kruger-se hizo a un lado mostrando a un chico cabello color miel de piel blanca y ojos color aqua.

-Un gusto, soy Mark Kruger-les mostro una sonrisa mientras miraba disimuladamente al rubio, el estaba casi babeando pero solo se limito a sonrojarse.

-Yo soy Ichinose Kazuya-le sorio mientras tenia le daba la mano en forma de saludo y sonreía falsamente, ahora como le explicaría a domo-Y como supongo que mi amigo no hablara, te lo presentare, el es Dylan Keith-empujo un poco al rubio para traerlo a la realidad.

-E-eh?, ah! y-yo soy Dylan Keith, un placer conocerte!

-Que clase de placer?

-Que?...¡NO LO MAL INTERPRETES!-grito moviendo las manos frenéticamente

-Jajaja solo bromeaba, también es un gusto conocerte-le dedico una sonrisa.

_Ahora, el verano se ha ido, tienes que irte a casa_

_Por favor ven a verme de nuevo, nunca me sentí tan sola_

_Bebe, te extraño, te quiero a mi lado_

_Y espero que tu me extrañes también_

_Ven y quédate, pienso en ti todos los días_

_También lo quiero hacer_

_Tu eres la que me hace poner os pies en la tierra_

_Eres mi amor perdido_

Era de nuevo el principio de clases, mark y dylan se habían echo los mejores amigos pero cada uno estaba enamorado del otro aunque había una noticia triste.

-Dylan, necesito decirte algo, podrías venir?-le pregunto mark al rubio que estaba hablando con kazuya.

-¡Claro!-se fueron al patio de la escuela-Que pasa?

-Yo…me tengo que ir-comento con triztesa, dylan abrió los ojos enormemente ante eso y se les escapo unas pequeñas lagrimitas, habían sido los mejores dos meses de su vida y estaba seguro de que el es el amor de su vida pero, ahora se va.

-P-porque?!-grito, casi exigió

-Veras, yo vine de vacaciones de verano con domon pero ya debo irme…te extrañare…

-P-pero, no te puedes quedar un poco mas?!

-Lo siento, mi vuelo sale en 4 horas y debo irme ya…

-…vendrás de nuevo?...-pregunto con cierta tristeza

-Te lo prometo…tu eres el que mas extrañare…

-Espero verte pronto…adiós, te extrañare-se dieron un brazo con todo el cariño y después el peli miel se separo lentamente mientras susurraba un "hasta luego" y se marchaba dejando a Keith llorando.

-…Eres mi amor perdido…-comento cuando ya no estaba nadie y se tiro sobre el césped a llorar.

En la noche:

Estaba el rubio en su cama, echo bolita, solo paso unas horas desde que mark se fue y lo extrañaba tanto, sono su celular pero lo ignoro.

-Habla la persona mas deprimida sobre la tierra, deje su mensaje por favor…pip pip pip

-Se que estas hay dylan, no seas flojo y contesta…se que mark se fue pero tienes que aceptarlo…-se escucho un ruido.

-Pero no entiendes…yo lo amo…se que solo fueron dos meses pero lo mio fue amor a primera vista…

-Lo se pero no por eso estaras de emo toda tu vida

-Y no por que tengas un dolor de trasero te quejaras toda la vida

-¡No me juzgues!

-Es divertido molestarte-comento sin ganas

-No pareces animado…que te parece si salimos mañana?

-Le eres infiel a domon…

-…mi paciencia tiene un limite y lo estas rozando!, me refiero a salir a distraerte!

-No quiero, estoy tan deprimido como para caminar…

-Como le haces para ir al baño?

-Facil, tomo una botella y la amarro a-le gritan

-¡NO NECESITO SABERLO!

-Tu preguntaste…depravado…

-…

-…

-…ahora si colmaste mi paciencia, ire a tu casa y te sacare a patadas algún lugar!

-Son las 7 de la noche…

-La noche es joven!

-Nah, lo que tu quieres es ligar en un antro

-…te odio…

-Yo también te quiero

Al dia siguiente:

-Y eres el peor del mundo…

-Terminaste?

-¡NO! También eres un engreído y manipulador! Todavía no termino el trabajo!

-Ya que termines me lo pasas?

-…muérete…-siguieron discutiendo sin saber que domon se acerco y abrazo a ichinose de la cintura, sonrojando al castaño.

-Hola, como están?

-Bien, oye domo, como te fue con el desamor de kazuya?

-Me la cobre-sonriendo con florecitas a su alrededor

-Osea que hiciste lo que te dije?-sonrisa cómplice

-Si! Y no sabes cuánto lo disfrute-acariciando el trasero de ichinose, que se ruborizo tanto y pateo la pierna de domon.

-¡PERVERTIDO!

-¡AUCH!

-Que forma de tratar a tu novio..

-¡TU NO LE AYUDES QUE POR TU CULPA ME VIOLO!-se dio cuenta de donde estaban y se tapo la boca rápidamente sonrojándose mas.

-No te violo…te demostró amor carnal…

-…jodanse…

-Cuanto afecto-comento domon

-Tu cállate, que por tu culpa estuve en muletas una semana y también un mes cojeando

-Mas encima que el iba detrás de otro cojo un dia…no sabes como la gente lo estuvo persiguiendo, hasta el cojo se les unió, creían que se burlaba de el-le dijo dylan a domon tratando de no reírse.

-…que descarados son…

En otra parte:

Estaba un chico de cabello color miel caminando por la playa, era un hermoso atardecer, le recordaba tanto a cierto rubio.

-Lo extraño tanto…espero que el también lo haga…

Siguió caminando hasta su casa y al llegar escucho su teléfono sonar, pensando que era dylan, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y agarro el teléfono.

-¡DYLAN!

-Eh?, no, soy Domon…veo que extrañas demasiado a Keith

-Domon…tenia la ilusión de que fuera el pero bueno…

-…También es un gusto escucharte…pensé que aunque se que solo te fuiste hace un mes…valla el tiempo pasa volando pero pensé que tal vez podrías venir un tiempo

-Me encantaría pero sabes que no puedo…

-Lo intente…dime, te gustaría hablar con dylan?

-Esta contigo?

-Bueno, me esta apuntando con un tenedor a menos de que le pase el teléfono

-¡PASAMELO!-le grito emocionado el peli miel, escucho la hermosa voz de su rubio

-¡MARK!

-¡Dylan! Como has estado?

-Te he extrañado…aunque me la paso jodiendo a ichinose

-¡Lo admites!-se escucho otro grito del castaño en el fondo

-¡Ichinose!-ahora se escucho la voz de domon y después un gemido

-Ahh…

-¡Oigan! Aquí no es un hotel! Sucios!-les grito el rubio

-AHH! No me toques ahí!-se escucho a el castaño

-Mejor vamos a divertirnos-ahora era domon

-¡QUE SE LARGUEN!-les exigió el rubio

-Que están haciendo?-pregunto mark

-Pues están a punto de montar un porno…váyanse de aquí!

-…dylan pienso en ti todos los días…

_Doctor jones, jones,_

_Llamado el doctor jones_

_Doctor jones, Doctor jones_

_Despierta!_

_Levántate!_

Estaba un rubio en clase de matematicas, aunque no le prestaba atención, se giro y miro a su amigo kazuya leyendo un papelito, luego el castaño se sonrojo y se paro de golpe gritando sonrojado.

-¡¿PUEDO IR AL BAÑO?!

-Eh?, cl-claro-respondió el maestro

-Sensei, puedo ir a tomar agua?-pregunto domon

-Claro-el castaño salió del aula y minutos después su novio, el rubio tomo el papelito que había leído su amigo.

-"Te vere en el baño, espero que no pienses en sentarte en un tiempo"…que pervertido…

En la salida:

El rubio salió sin ganas, todavía extrañaba a el de cabello miel, cuando fue ala entrada miro a domon cargando a ichinose estilo princesa, mientras el castaño tenia un fuerte rubor y tenia la mirada baja, abrazando a domon del cuello.

-Veo que se divertieron-comento el rubio divertido

-Creo que no podrá caminar bien por una semana-respondió domon

-Domon, tienes el numero de mark?

-Si, sabes el es muy conocido en su ciudad

-Encerio?

-Si, su papa es doctor y se llama jones, el también quiere ser doctor de grande y esta estudiando mucho para lograrlo, se esfuerza tanto que le dicen Doctor Jones.

-Doctor Jones…

-Bueno, toma mi celular, hay tengo su número.

-Gracias-busco en la carpeta de contactos y lo encontró, estaba como "Dr. Jones"

_Doctor jones, jones,_

_Llamado el doctor jones_

_Doctor jones, Doctor jones_

_Despierta!_

_Levantate!_

El rubio estaba en su habitación, estaba marcando el numero del peli miel.

-Bueno?

-Hola, doctor jones

-Veo que te contaron…

-Si, jajaja eres un doctor

-Bueno, si me esfuerzo para ser el mejor doctor pero me parece absurdo que me llamen asi solo por mi padre, yo me llamo mark no jones

-No tiene por que disgustarte

-Pero odio que me llamen así!-reclamo

-A mi me parece lindo

-Aunque por otro lado es agradable-respondió rápidamente

-S-sabes…Y-yo t-te…olvidalo

-No, que querías decirme?

-Q-que y-yo t-te…cuando vendrás de nuevo?-pregunto nervioso

-Ah, eso-dijo desilucionado-Bueno, seguramente en las próximas vacaciones

-Oh b-bueno, esperare con ansias, adiós-colgo

-Si…yo también…

_Oh, creo que te extraño_

_Y a todas las cosas que hicimos_

_Doctor, ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_¿Por qué tiene que ser asi?_

Estaban en la playa domon, ichinose y dylan, habían ido para distraer al rubio anque no estaba funcionando, domon y su novio jugaban con el agua mientras el rubio estaba en la orilla observándolos, deseaba tanto estar en el lugar de ellos con su mark.

-Extraño todas las cosas que hicimos juntos…-empezo a recordar los momentos que vivio con el de cabellos miel.

Flash Back:

Estaba un rubio corriendo por la orilla del mar, mojándose su short, era un perfecto atardecer y detrás de el venia un peli miel corriendo tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Jajaja, Dylan no corras tan rápido, de todas maneras te alcanzare!

-Atrápame si puedes-siguieron jugando con el agua hasta que el de cebello miel atrapo al rubio por la cintura y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-Jajaja para jajaja mark!

-Es mi venganza-por un movimiento del rubio ambos terminaron en el suelo, mark encima de dylan, el rubio se sonrojo y el peli miel se iba acercando poco a poco.

-Mark…-el rubio cerro sus ojos esperando ese beso que no llego.

-L-lo siento y-yo…es hora de irnos!-lo tomo de la mano y salieron del agua, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

-"An que casi fue un beso…su cercanía me cautiva"-penso el rubio

-"No devi perder el control…pero se ve tan lindo"-penso el peli miel.

Fin del Flash Back:

-Por que tiene que ser asi?...-sin saber que desde las sombras lo observaba una persona.

_Bebe, te extraño_

_Te quiero a mi lado_

_Y espero que tu me extrañes también_

_Ven y quédate_

_Pienso en ti todos los días_

_También lo quiero hacer_

_Tu eres el que me hace poner los pies en la tierra_

_Eres mi amor perdido_

Era recreo y los estudiantes tenían un partido de futbol entre ellos, los del equipo unicornio estaban entrenado y nustro rubio protagonista que acababa de entrenar estaba descansando en la banca, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto que un balón se dirigía a su cara.

-¡CUIDADO!-escucho el grito de un compañero suyo, el balón estaba a centímetros de su cara, cerro los ojos cubriéndose la cara esperando el impacto pero que no recibió.

-E-eh?-miro al frente pero solo vio a una persona pateando el balón y escapando.

-Dylan! Estas bien?!-le pregunto preocupado kazuya.

-S-si, alguien me salvo pero…quien era?...

-Deberías agradecerle aunque ya debe estar lejos-le dijo domon.

-Si, saben…se parecía a mark…

-Debes estar loco, es esta en otra ciudad lejos de aquí-lo sacudió

-Uhm tienes razón…

En otra parte:

-Casi me descubren…-dijo recargado en la pared

-Deverias ser mas rápido

-Que haces aquí? No estaban hace un momento con ellos?

-Si pero tenia que asegurarme de que estuvieras bien

-Ahh, gracias por tu ayuda…domon…

En la salida:

-AAAAHH! Lo quiero a mi lado!

-No vendrá y tu lo sabes!

-Me vale coño!

-Deja de comportarte como un niño!

-Callate! Tu gritas cuando no puedes caminar por culpa de domon!

-¡AAAH, SOLO TE LA PASAS JODIENDOME!-le grito

-Es mi especialidad…

-…No sabes cuánto te odio…

-En el fondo me amas!

-Lo dudo pero si es asi seria muuuuyyyy en el fondo…

-Eso es algo…aunque me gustaría que mark me amara

-Quien dijo que no te ama?

-Pues jamás me dijo un te amo…

-Que tal si vamos a las aguas termales?

-Me sorprende que haiga en estados unidos pero vamos.

En las aguas termales:

-Y ustedes tomaran un baño privado?

-¡No quiero que me haga nada!-grito kazuya apuntando a su novio

-No te hare nada

-Mejor me quedo con dylan

-Ahora me engañas con el?!

-¡NO TE ENGAÑO!

-Entonces me eres infiel con domon?-pregunto dylan siguiendo el juego.

-¡TU NO TE METAS!

-Sales con dos ala ves…que malote…

-¡CALLENSE!

-Te propongo algo…besa a tu verdadero novio-le dijo dylan

-Es obvio que domon es mi novio…

-Que?! No te escuche! Besa a tu novio!-le dijo dylan

-Ahhhh! Son imposibles-se fue acercando a domon lentamente y muy sonrojado, después le dio un beso en los labios rápido y se aparto ala velocidad de la luz.

-Suficiente, vamos a meternos-cada quien se fue a un baño privado.

Con Dylan:

-Ahhh me estoy aburriendo-empezo a desvestirse, muy sensual sin que se diera cuenta que alguien había entrado y tan solo observar el cuerpo del rubio, le dio un derrame nasal-Eh? Que es eso?-debajo de la puerta del closet salía algo de sangre-…¡ALGUIEN MURIO!-se desmayo

-Mierda! Tengo que escapar antes de que alguien venga, pero antes-se acerco al rubio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-Tan suaves y dulces-salio corriendo

-¡DYLAN!-llego kazuya con la bata de baño algo desarreglada al igual que su cabello y curiosamente tenia unas marcas rojas en su cuello-Que pa…se desmayo…

-Eso es sangre?-pregunto domon que venia detrás de su novio, apuntando al closet.

_Doctor jones, jones,_

_Llamado el Doctor jones_

_Doctor jones, Doctor jones_

_Despierta!_

_Levántate!_

_Doctor jones, jones,_

_Llamado el doctor jones…_

Era un hermoso dia en el parque, un rubio estaba esperando a su amigo, no sabia por que lo había citado ahí.

Flash Back:

-Dylan!-le llamo su amigo

-Mmm?

-Podrias venir conmigo al parque, espérame ahí por favor

-…como te empeñas en serle infiel a domon, y sobre todo conmigo, no te da vergüenza?...

-…me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del dia…

-Puedo vivir con luz de lámpara…

-Solo ven!...te tengo una sorpresa-el rubio iba a hablar-Y no le soy infiel a domon!

-De acuerdo

Fin del Flash back

-Y ahora estoy aquí…desde hace dos horas…¡MISERABLE!

Desde las sombras estaba oculta una persona, llevaba ahí unas tres horas, una esperando al rubio y otras dos debatiéndose en su mente, si salía y lo abrazaba seguramente el rubio lo golpearía creyendo ser un delincuente pero no podía llegar y decirle hola, le daría un infarto a su rubio, sin duda era difícil para el…Doctor jones.

-Dylan…-escucho una voz a sus espaldas, el rubio se giro

-Ma-ma-mark!-el de cabellos miel se acerco al rubio

-Dylan…y-yo-el rubio se abalanzo sobre el, tirándolos al suelo, el rubio lo abrazo del cuello, jamás lo volvería a soltar, el otro chico se sorprendió pero dio una tierna mirada y una dulce sonrisa acariciando el cabello de Keith.

-Eres un idiota! Porque te vas?!

-Yo…tenia que regresar a mis estudios…pero no soportaba estar sin verte

-Entonces por que no regrésate antes?

-Mi padre me dijo que voy en buen camino para ser el mejor doctor solo que…pensaba en conseguirme una familia

-Que?

-Estuvo buscándome parejas pero yo jamás acepte a nadie por que solo te queria a ti

-Y-yo…

-Mi padre se dio cuenta que te veía mas que un amigo y me dijo que si te amaba fuera por ti…que te presentara ante el para formar una familia…solo si aceptabas.

-Entonces…me mas?

-Te amo mas de lo que te imaginas, regrese hace una semana y estuve cuidándote desde las sombras, cuando ese balón iba a golpearte yo lo detuve, cuando estabas en la playa yo estuve ahí y también en las aguas termales…tienes un lindo cuerpo-dijo haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-Pe-pervertido!

-Dylan-se arrodillo frente a el-Te gustaría ser mi novio?

-¡POR SUPUESTO!-se abrazo a su cuello y el oji-aqua lo tomo de la cintura, se miraron un momento, estaban acercándose y luego unieron sus labios, un hermoso beso que les pareció tan tierno y lleno de amor, aunque tuvieron que separarse.

-Dylan Keith, Te amo

-Te amo…Doctor Jones.


End file.
